Diaper is a most frequently used accessory in a home or a daycare facility for babies and toddlers. During the course of a day, a frequent change of diapers is necessary so is a waste receptacle for receiving used diapers. In order to prevent bad odors from spreading into a home or a daycare facility, the waste receptacle for used diapers must be frequently emptied and tightly sealed. It is therefore a tedious task of emptying a waste receptacle for used diapers frequently and for keeping the waste receptacle tightly sealed. For instance, when the waste receptacle is a plastic garbage bag, the bag must be opened and closed with a tie frequently in order to prevent the spreading of bad odor into a house. It is therefore desirable to provide a waste receptacle that is equipment with an efficient odor control system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a waste receptacle for receiving used diapers or other waste that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional waste receptacles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a waste receptacle that is equipped with an automatic deodorant dispensing system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a waste receptacle that is equipped with an automatic deodorant dispensing system that operates only when the lid for the waste receptacle is in a downward position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a waste receptacle equipped with an automatic deodorant dispensing system that can be pre-set as desired a time interval for activating the dispensing system.